In some examples, it may be advantageous to execute a program and/or program instructions using an actor-based model, in which multiple different actors may collectively execute program instructions. The actor-based model may offer a number of benefits, such as the ability of multiple actors to receive and respond to various messages concurrently or partially concurrently with one another. An executing program may have multiple associated actors that may be distributed across any number of physical devices at any number of different locations that may be remote and/or local with respect to one another. While the actor-based model may provide a number of advantages, the actor-based model may also present a number of challenges. For example, in some cases, debugging of a program that is executed using multiple different actors may be a complicated process that involves a number of difficulties. For example, traditional debugging techniques may involve the frequent use of break points and other stoppages of an executing program. However, in an actor-based system, large numbers of devices may sometimes be employed to execute a program, and coordinating a program stoppage across large numbers of devices may be a difficult and complicated process. Additionally, attempting to stop execution of multiple different actors, potentially on different physical devices, may cause various problems associated with implementation of program logic.